The overall goal is to express the genes for therapeutic antibodies for enteric pathogens in vegetables. Degenerate PCR primers will be used to clone and sequence the heavy and light chain variable region genes from a cross-neutralizing murine monoclonal antibody to rotavirus. This antibody administered by mouth previously was shown to block diarrhea in mice infected with a human rotavirus. The antibody genes will be tested in tomato protoplasts prior to expression in transgenic plants. This approach will provide a novel and inexpensive means to make and deliver antibodies to prevent or treat a number of important human or animal gastroenteric pathogens that cause viral and bacterial diarrheas, hepatitis and gastritis.